A Direct Current-to-Direct Current (DC/DC) converter converts a DC voltage from one voltage level to another.
Current sensing in a DC/DC converter with external power switches is used for optimizing power flow in high computation power microcontrollers and current sharing applications. While most power efficiency optimization focuses on circuit optimization, power savings may be realized by a microcontroller implementing more power-efficient software algorithms. Also, the sensed output current may be used by a feedback controller, an Current-Limitation circuit, feed into an Analog-to-Digital converter (A/D), helps to build a power-save mode, and/or in current sharing in interleaving converters.